Papparazzi Demon
by nightmarelover
Summary: When Two People are left heartbroken Where will they turn for comfort? When they find that comfort is it possible to find more? DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING. THE WWE AND TNA OWN All Characters in this story
1. The discussion

Melina was walking Backstage when she bumped into her friend the The Undertaker. He Said "that was an awesome match you had,beating natalya in a submission match is nothing to scoff at." Melina said "thanks I was wondering do you happen to know where morrison is? I really need to tell him something." The Undertaker was hesitant at first and then he told her That morrison was in catering and with that melina walked off.

Questions:

why was the Undertaker hesitant to tell melina where morrison was?

2. What does melina want to tell morrison?

Please read and review!!!

This is My first fanfic please Review


	2. Thoughts of Melina

While Melina was walking backstage she was thinking(Why was the deadman hesitant to give me an answer to a seemingly simple question? It is almost like he is trying to protect me or something but what could he be trying to protect me from? Is there anything that i need to be protected from?) Those questions kept running through her mind until she spotted .....

I am going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger.

Like i said before please review.


	3. The discovery and the betrayal part 1

Maria,who was standing to close to morrison for comfort. As Melina saw this she was thinking (What the F$^#? this cant be right i mean there is absolutley no way that he likes her unless . . . if this is the case then why the undertaker was stalling to give me an answer suddenly makes sense.)

Then she got so close to them she could hear what they are saying.

Sorry about the short chapters. I am not really good at writing long chapters.

Also, I would like to thank Purple-Dinosaurs13 for giving me my first review ever. However before I finish writing this chapter i would like to leave you with 2 questions to think About.

1. What will melina hear and how will she react?

2. How will the undertaker play a role in all of this?

I would LOVE reviews plus if you think you got an answer to either of those two questions put them in your review.

Anyway you know my catchphrase PLEASE REVIEW.

Taker: if you dont vince will make us watch maria sing and dance.

Melina:(pleading look)please dont make us watch it isn't a pretty sight.


	4. The discovery and the betrayal part 2

Before I begin to write this chapter I would like to offer an apology and an ,the apology,I am sorry for making the first couple of chapters so short. It is my first story and I was too eager to post. After i got a negative review it made me realize that i was moving away from my goal of making a great fanfic instead of moving towards it. From now on the chapters will be longer and More exciting. Now that the apology is out of the way let us move on to the explanation of the length of the first three chapters. The explanation is I was trying to build up the future chapters while getting some ideas my self. Just for the record so all of us are clear I have to thank all the people who gave me reviews, Even the negative reviews. So let us move on and into the story with chapter four. Also,sorry for not updating sooner,I had a problem that needed to be fixed first.

**Chapter 4**

Melina was shocked to find those two together. She did not even think they liked each other on any sort of level. Melina was so close to those two that she could hear everything that they were saying and luckily maria and Morrison did not see her.

Maria said " hey Morrison can i ask you something?" Morrison said "ask away". "when are you going to tell Melina about US?"

Melina was so disgusted and confused by what maria said that she wanted to simply just walk away but was shocked to find that her body would not respond so Melina kept on listening to them, even though that is the last thing that she wanted to do right now.

Surprisingly john Morrison did not know what to say and while he was confused Melina thought (Morrison confused well this is not the first time and it probably will not be the last time either).

Morrison simply asked "what are you talking about maria?" Maria calmly said"don't be stupid John you know exactly what i am talking about. Melina is bound to find out sooner or later so you should tell her already so it can be done and over with. So, why have you not told her yet? What reason could you possibly have for not telling her? Do you still Like Melina?

Melina was doubting that Morrison would be able to give a straight answer to the question but surprisingly enough he did. To say that Melina was listening to every word that was being said would be the understatement of the century.

Then John Morrison said "to answer your question maria i have absolutely no feelings for Melina whatsoever." Then Melina started to feel both sad and angry at the same time but she still listened to what they were saying. Melina,while continuing to listen thought to herself (i can not believe what i am hearing. No wonder the undertaker was so hesitant to tell me anything. I can not even believe that i was so stupid that i thought that he actually liked me. Well as much as i hate to listen to this crap there is still one more thing i need to know.).

Nothing and i mean nothing could prepare Melina for what she was about to hear. However there are two things that she already knows. The first thing is that morrison is a jackass. The second thing is that she is going to get revenge on the both of them as soon as she got her answers.


	5. question asked and answered

**Chapter 5**

What Melina was about to hear would be heartbreaking and sickening. At least that is what she was thinking.

Then maria said"Morrison if you do not care about Melina then why were you keeping our relationship a secret? why are you so worried about telling her? are you afraid of the way she might react?"

Now at this point Melina was pissed. In her mind she was thinking (who the fuck does this jackass think he is? I still cant believe that i thought i could love that no good asshole.).

Then finally Morrison decided to answer the questions that maria had just asked him. He said "to answer your questions maria i am not worried about anything. I do not really care how Melina will react when she finds out. I mean if she is that stupid that she had not figured it out yet then i really do not care at all. Besides that i mean i was just using her...

* * *

Melina , now with tears forming in her eyes thought ( I knew it. I knew it. I had a feeling that he was just using me the whole time but i did not care nor did i do anything about it. How was i so stupid as to not do anything? Well not anymore as soon as i get my answers i am going to make him wish that he was never even born and then maria will get what is coming to her.).

* * *

...so i would be recognized more. I mean when i am seen with her in public i get more pictures of me taken. Reporters ask me a bunch of questions. So every time i am seen with her i get even more famous then i already am. Then maria asked him "do you know why i mean i never understood that myself?". Morrison said " I did not even now how to answer that question myself for a while. The fact of the matter is i still do not know how to answer that question even today. I mean how is the media even remotely interested in Melina? She is so stupid that she will believe anything that anyone tells her. Also, she really is not all that beautiful either. I mean she puts on so much make up and everything. In the morning when i am traveling with her from place to place she is absolutely impossible to deal with. There is no one that i could think of that would actually want to travel and put up with her day after day."

Then maria said " so what you are saying is that no one likes her? well that would explain a lot of things then.". Morrison said "that is exactly what i am saying. To be perfectly honest i would be shocked if any guy would truly fall in love with her.". After he said that maria asked him if he was going to quit leading Melina on like that since she he felt he was cheating on her to.

Morrison said "actually i think i will lead her on for just a little bit longer. It is so much fun tricking her that it would suck to stop now."

Maria had a pouted look on her face and Morrison said "do not be like that you know that you are the only one that i really love". Then those two kissed passionatley until they saw some one coming.

Once they saw who it was they knew they were in for it.

That is all for chapter 5 please review.


	6. The revenge? and the assault

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Before i begin this chapter i would first like to personally thank all of the people who were kind enough to review my story up to this point. I thank you and hope that you will continue to review.

Now that i have said that i believe you are waiting for chapter 6. I am guessing that you want to find out the way Melina reacts. Well since i have stalled long enough you are finally going to get Melina's reaction. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Morrison was shocked. In his mind he was thinking (Oh shit she just found out everything) but then he started to think (so what? I don't give a damn. If i did why would i be in this situation?)

Then Melina came closer to the two. Now John Morrison, against all common sense and good ideas did the absolute worst possible thing in that situation. He kissed maria again knowing that Melina was watching him this time just to prove how much he truly did not care.

Needless to say, that just pushed Melina way over the edge. Then when Morrison finally regained his common sense he saw just how angry Melina really was and it did scare him just a little bit. Then maria, who was sitting in the lap of Morrison facing Morrison, turned around and quickly got up once she saw the angry look on the face of Melina. Now to be honest maria was more worried then Morrison was. She was worried because after all the time she has known Melina,this was the time when Melina looked angriest, probably to the point of violence.

While looking at them Melina thought (they look scared. Well,they have every reason possible to be scared right now. They have no idea of the pain that they are going to receive. After this everyone will know that no one messes with me).

Melina walked so close to them until she was standing face to face with the couple. They were about to give Melina some sort of explanation but before the could even open there mouths to speak she shoved maria out of the way as hard as she possibly could. After Melina did that she went over to John Morrison and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could before starting to walk away.

* * *

The couple was in shock. They had no idea if the intensity of Melina's anger. Maria had some trouble getting up after being shoved so hard. Morrison felt like some of his teeth had went down his throat. Once John Morrison had helped maria up the two decided that they were going to retaliate and teach Melina a lesson once and for all.

* * *

Melina was walking away with a small smirk on her when she heard people running behind her she turned around quickly to see who it was actually shocked to see that it was Maria and John Morrison chasing after her. Then after Melina got over her initial shock realization quickly set in for Melina.

She needed to get out of there and fast. So Melina tried to runaway. Melina tried to get away but soon after she started running maria grabbed her hair from behind and yanked on it hard and as a result Melina fell on to the concrete floor with the back of her head in a tremendous amount of pain.

Unfortunately for Melina,the sickening assault did not stop there. As soon as she tried to get to her feet Morrison kicked Melina in the stomach as hard as he possibly after that Morrison picked Melina up off the ground and held her with her hands behind her back as maria punched Melina hard in the stomach. Then they decided to continue this brutal,disgusting,absolutely sickening assault. After Melina was punched hard in the stomach Morrison threw her into the wall.

Then the couple decided to finish Melina off. Morrison picked her up and carried Melina until they spotted a locker room door. Then John Morrison grabbed Melina by the hair and threw into the door. The Impact was so nasty that it caused the locker room door open. That door was the door to the locker room of the undertaker.

The undertaker Picked up Melina gently and noticed that she was bleeding. Then Morrison after hearing the sound of coughing up blood decided to go into the locker room. After he did he saw the pissed off expression on the face of the undertaker and decided to run away.

NEXT CHAPTER: The reaction of the deadman and much more. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. The Reaction And The Treatment

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Over The last few chapters we witnessed a lot of things happening. Here is a quick list of some of those events.

1. Melina asked a question and got a hesitant answer

2. She was shocked to find Morrison and maria together

3. She attacked them and was the victim of an absolutely vicious two on one assault

Now On with chapter 7!!!

* * *

The Undertaker was completely shocked, sickened and disgusted with what he had heard and what he had just seen. In his mind he was thinking (I can not believe it. First,Morrison being the heartless jackass that he is tricked Melina into thinking he liked her. Then he had the audacity to date someone like maria while leading Melina on the way that he did. Finally, they had to be so vicious as to attack her two on one. They have just dug there own grave. When i am done with Morrison there won't be enough left to send to the funeral home.)

* * *

As soon as maria and Morrison got away safely they were proud of themselves for what they had just done to Melina. Then Morrison realized what he just done. They both know that there is going to be hell to pay for their sickening actions.

Now both of them were worried and that was just putting it very very mildly. However maria was the only one who was freaking out enough for people to notice. John Morrison however was very worried,but instead of showing it like maria did he had managed to keep a calm, cool, and collected appearance.

* * *

Melina finally opened her eyes. The dangerous diva had noticed she was bleeding a little bit but she was relieved when she noticed that she was not being viciously assaulted also noticed that she was being held in a pair of strong arms. When she realized exactly who was holding her she calmed down now that she knows that she won't have to worry about being attacked anymore.

After Melina had calmed down the dangerous diva turned her head to look at the person who was holding her. She tried to say something but before she could even open her mouth to speak Melina passed out due to blood loss.

Then the undertaker carried her to the trainer's room so they could stop the his mind he was thinking (I really hope that Melina will be alright. I would never really be able to forgive myself if anything bad were to happen to her while i was around.).

* * *

After Maria had finally calmed down enough they walked into the office of the general manager Theodore long. Once they both were inside the office teddy asked them"did you take care of Melina?"

The couple said "that is certainly one way of saying it. She is not going to be a "threat" anymore."

The general manager of smackdown said "wonderful. You want that title match right Morrison. John Morrison quickly responded with a teddy said "good because tonight you will face the undertaker for the world heavyweight championship."Then Morrison said "anything else?"

Then teddy said "there is just one more thing. You see for your match tonight we need a good official. That is why in your world title match tonight that the special guest referee will be me." After that was said John Morrison and Maria walked out of the office.

* * *

Once the undertaker got to the trainer's room the trainers saw what was wrong and they immediately went to work. It did not take long for them to stop the bleeding and it would be the biggest understatement of all time to say that the Undertaker was thankful that the bleeding was able to be stopped so quickly.

Then the trainer said "you brought her here so we need to talk to you.

THAT IS ALL FOR CHAPTER 7 PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Shock,discovery, and a major change pt 1

**Chapter 8**

* * *

First off I want to thank all the people who read/reviewed this story up to this point. Now I know some of you may have problems with the assault in chapter 6.

If there is anybody like that i would like to apologize. However,Morrison and Maria are not getting off the hook. In fact they are going to both suffer a tremendous amount of punishment for what they did.

Now on with the story!!!!!

* * *

The trainer said "since you are the one who brought Melina here I need to talk to you.". So the undertaker followed the trainer out into the hall so that they could talk.

The Undertaker asked the trainer what did he need to talk about. The trainer said "well Melina is going to be alright by tomorrow but she should not do anything to strenuous for a couple days so the wounds have proper time to would have to stay with her for a couple of days just to be on the safe side."

Then the trainer said" are you going to be the one to stay with her for the next couple of days? The Undertaker Just nodded and The trainer said that he could take her back to the locker room once she wakes up.

* * *

Backstage teddy was walking by the place that the assault occurred. He was thinking that Maria and Morrison sure did a number on Melina. Now he just had to find the undertaker and tell him about his title defense tonight.

* * *

The Undertaker walked back into the trainer's room and about five minutes later the dangerous diva woke up. As soon as she woke up the first question that she asked was "where am I?"The undertaker told her what happened and then the memories came back.

Melina was in a foul/depressed sort of mood. Then she said "thanks for bringing me to the trainers.". The undertaker said " don't mention it. It was the least i could do after what happened. What did happen?".

Melina said "it would be a lot easier to explain if we went back to where it happened. With that being said,the undertaker and Melina walked back to the place where the assault finally ended.

* * *

With all of the disasters happening on smackdown something good was about to happen. There was going to be a major change that night because Stephanie McMahon was there.

Stephanie said to her husband "are you ready for tonight?" Her husband said "let's do this. I have wanted to get back at teddy long ever since Survivor Series.".

* * *

Then Once the undertaker and Melina got back to the place where the assault had finally ended,the dangerous diva started to tell him everything that had happened to her.

The Chapter ends here but who Is Stephanie's Husband and what does he want with teddy long?Also,what will her family think when they find out about Stephanie and her husband.

Review Please


	9. Shock,discovery, and a major change pt 2

**Chapter 9**

I know my chapters have been a bit i plan on changing all of that very very soon for Instance in either chapter 10 or 11 there will be a love triangle started.

It will be just one of many in this story.I will not give too much information away right now but i will say one thing. The first love triangle will be between Melina and an original character of mine,who in this particular story, is the sister of Melina.

Now on With CHAPTER 9

* * *

The Undertaker and the dangerous diva were walking back to the place where the assault finally stopped five minutes of nothing but awkward silence the undertaker said "Melina,what happened?".

She was about to answer the question but she actually broke down crying the undertaker pulled her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her.A couple minutes later she calmed down and she was blushing once she thought of the fact that the undertaker was holding her.

In her mind Melina was thinking (okay i absolutely have to admit i am enjoying the position I'm in right now. could it be that i am actually falling in love with him? He would never treat me the way that Morrison did, have i fallen in love with him? I don't even know if i will be able to put my heart on the line like that ever again.).

* * *

John Morrison and Maria were walking back to the locker they walked Morrison was thinking about how he was going to win the world heavyweight championship though Theodore long was the special guest referee,he was still worried.

He was still worried because even though teddy was on his side he saw the look on the face of his opponent before he was even notified of the title match. The look of intense anger on the face of the undertaker scared Morrison and that was just putting it mildly.

If there was any reason that he regretted what he did to Melina,It was the look in the undertaker's eyes when he was holding melina. The look seemed to tell him that he was going to pay very dearly for his cowardly actions.

Maria on the other hand was thinking something else. She was thinking about how to finish the job that was started earlier in the Evening. She not only wanted to finish Melina off for what she did,she wanted to finish her off because that would put her in line for a shot at the women's title that is what the general manager told her anyway.

They stopped walking as soon as John Morrison heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

* * *

As soon as the undertaker let go of Melina, the dangerous diva felt like something was missing. However,she quickly ignored that feeling because she was ready to tell the undertaker what happened.

Melina said "do you still want to know what happened?"The Undertaker merely nodded in response and the dangerous diva said "then i will start from the beginning. It started when i asked you if you knew where Morrison was you told me where he was so i went to catering to find him and i saw him and...was all she said before she started crying again."

The Undertaker Just pulled her into his arms and melina just buried her face into his chest the Undertaker simply said"don't cry. You are a strong person. Don't give Morrison the satisfaction of seeing you cry. That made Melina feel a lot better so Melina continued with the story." At first I was really shocked and disgusted. Then i was so close to them that i could actually here them talking. Then maria asked him if he was going to tell me about them. At first i was really hurt and confused. I wanted to just walk away,but i didn't.

Then it just goes from bad to worse. I heard maria ask him why he did not say it. She asked him if it was because he had feelings for me."Tears were forming in Melina's eyes as she said " Morrison had said that he had absolutely no feelings for me whatsoever."Melina just burst into tears after she said that. The Undertaker pulled her into his arms like before and like before she buried her face into his chest.

This time the Undertaker said "you know if the story is that painful for you to tell then you dont have to finish."Then Melina said "i have to finish since i already started."Then Melina continued the story.

* * *

John Morrison turned around and discovered that the voice was the voice of his old tag team partner, Joey Mercury. Morrison said "what are you doing back here?"Joey Mercury simply said "well since you asked i am dating the undertaker's girlfriend without anyone knowing.I am also the special guest enforcer for your world title match tonight."

Now it was Joey Mercury's turn to ask the questions so he said "have you even figured out how to beat the undertaker tonight?"Morrison said "i'm working on it as we speak."Joey Mercury just rolled his eyes. Maria asked John "do you think he knows about what happened to Melina?"Morrison said "no. Let's just hope that it stays that way to. We don't want any more enemies considering what we did. Plus, the last thing i need is to make him angrier considering how our tag team ended."

* * *

Stephanie said "are you ready for tonight? i mean your not get let what happened to you at Survivor Series 2005 get in the way of the plan are you?"Her husband said "no. This time I'm Back and I'm better than ever. This plan will teach everyone that no one messes with Stephanie Mcmahon or ... Eric Bischoff.

* * *

End of chapter. read/review


	10. Shock,discovery, and a major change pt 3

**Chapter 10**

I bet you were all shocked in chapter 9. Now don't worry,the shocks are only just beginning. In this chapter the title match will be mentioned. The match itself will either be in this chapter or in chapter 11.

Now I got a review saying who would be stupid enough to be with the girlfriend of the Undertaker. Well the answer is Joey mercury is that idiot who is stupid enough to be with the girlfriend of the Undertaker.I had to put this in there before Melina and the Undertaker start a relationship.I had to put that in the story because i believe that the Undertaker and Melina had to find some common ground before they start a relationship and mutual heartbreak seemed the best way to achieve that common ground.

* * *

Melina continued with the story."Then after finding out they were in a relationship,i was devestated to say the least. Then i heard maria ask him why he was keeping the relationship a secret from told her that . . . he did not care and that he was just using me."

Then the Undertaker thought (how low can one guy possibly get? Judging by the way that melina is feeling,I'd say that the story gets a lot worse before it gets to the end.)

The dangerous diva said "at this point i had heard enough. I was so angry at that time that i wanted to kick the crap out of him.I would have to but then he said why he was using me."

* * *

John morrison and maria finshed making a game plan for the world title match that decided that instead of humiliating his opponent like always they were just going to screw the undertaker out of the title.

They told the general manger about the game plan. He said "as long as that title changes hands tonight then i do not care what you have to do to get your hands on the title."

Stephanie Mcmahon was around the corner and she said "did you hear that eric?"Eric Bischoff said "i did. Tonight they are in for a little suprise."His wife said "don't be so modest Eric. It's not going to be just a little surprise. It is going to be a major shock and a major change."

* * *

Then the undertaker said"why would he use you? Is he really that selfish?Melina said "when it comes to john morrison being selfish you don't know the half of it. As shocking as it should have been I was really not surprised when i found out the reason why he was using me. He was using me for publicity reasons. He made feel like i was nothing but a slut. My own sister has called me a slut. The sad thing is i thought this would happen but i didn't do anything to stop it.I feel so stupid and i think that they are right about me being a slut."

The Undertaker said "you're not a slut. You are really beautiful and kind person. You don't deserve the kind of treatment that morrison gave you. You are too good for him anyways."

Melina said "you really mean it?"The Undertaker nodded and said "i wouldn't say it if i did not mean it."Melina,for some reason just burst into tears after hearing what the Undertaker had to say. Just like last time the undertaker pulled melina into his arms. After a couple of minutes Melina seemed to be relaxed. However when the Undertaker tried to let go of melina she simply tightened her hold around him.

Then about five minutes Melina decided that she need to talk to theodore long about why she cant work with morrison. The undertaker asked "do you need help? I mean after everything that happened.

Melina simply said no. She tried to get up and walk but she quickly lost her balance. The dangerous diva was lucky because the undertaker caught her before she hit the ground. Once Melina realized what position they were in she blushed. The next part was unexpected. In the heat of the moment Melina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Now if that wasn't shocking enough the next part is. The undertaker didn't pull away from the kiss. Instead he returned the kiss with both intensity and a little bit of lust. Melina deepened the kiss herself and instead of returing the kiss with lust she returned the kiss with a burning passion.

They stayed that way Until someone entered the locker room.

* * *

Smackdown general manager theodore long came barging in to the undertaker's locker room. His sudden arrival caused the two to break the kiss instantly. Then He decided to be a complete jackass by saying "what the hell is this? Melina,shouldn't you be with john morrison right about now. She did not burst into tears like last time but tears were starting to form in her eyes.

That pissed off the undertaker and he said "what in the hell do you want?"The undertaker said it in such away that it told teddy that he would be in serious pain if he made another comment like the one he just made. Teddy long said "after the things i heard from morrison you have a match tonight. You will defend the world heavyweight title against john , your match tonight is not going to be just a regular one on one match tonight. That would be too easy for you to win. So in your match tonight the special guest enforcer will be joey mercury. I am going to tweak your match even further. The special guest referee for your match tonight will be luck out there. You are definitley going to need it."After all of that was said teddy long left the locker room.

After the general manager left the dangerous diva broke down Undertaker pulled her into his arms and said "don't listen to what teddy sais. He is a complete jackass."

* * *

End of chapter. Read/Review


	11. Shock,discovery, and a major change pt 4

Chapter 11

In this chapter the world title match happens. Not only that the plan that stephanie and eric created will be put into action. Another heart will be broken ,more melina and taker romance. Also, in this chapter someone will be fired. There will be two parts to this chapter.

Now on with the story!

* * *

After a while Melina calmed down. After she stopped crying she said"thanks for all the stuff you did earlier."The Undertaker said "don't mention it."Then she said "it looks like they have pulled out all the stops in the title match tonight."

The undertaker said " they have pulled out all the stops but it won't be so bad."Then melina said be careful. I mean even though morrison is a complete and total coward, he probably has a game plan for tonight."The Undertaker said "do you have any idea what his game plan is?"

Melina said "it is probably some sort of screwjob. Knowing him, that would be the best bet. The odds are in his favor tonight. Even though he has an advantage you should probably watch your back."

* * *

Teddy long said " are we all clear on the plan tonight?" John Morrison,Maria,and Joey Mercury all nodded there heads yes. Teddy said "good. Tonight there will be a new world heavyweight champion."

Stephanie and Eric both said "that's what they think."

* * *

Melina said " you know what i find odd about all of this?"The Undertaker said "what?" Melina answered by saying"it makes no sense at all that morrison assaults me and then teddy long just hands him a title shot." The undertaker said "i don't get it either."

Melina said "do you think that this whole thing was pre planned?"The Undertaker said "it makes sense but there is still something that doesn't add up." The dangerous diva asked "what do you mean?" The Undertaker said" the question is why would they do all this? I mean since teddy long is the general manager of smackdown he would not have to be a part of this plan to get what he wants. So it does not make any sense that he would be a part of all of this when he does not need to be."

The dangerous diva said " unless there is a connection between the two events then it won't make any sense at all."After she said that the undertaker asked " do you think there is a connection?"Melina said "i do not know. The only thing i know about all of this is that it was probably pre planned."

* * *

Stephanie and Eric were walking backstage. Eric said " Stephanie, shouldn't we tell the undertaker about this plan? I mean it involves him and we don't want any thing to ruin the plan."

Stephanie said "no. It would make sense but someone could overhear the plan and then we would be screwed."

* * *

It was about ten minutes before the world title match. While Morrison and Mercury were preparing for the match, maria was talking to teddy. She said " why did we have to take out Melina in order to get the title match?"

Teddy said " why? Are you feeling guilty or something?" Maria said " i am not feeling any guilt or anything." Then teddy said " then don't worry about it. Well if you really want to know why i will tell you after the match if everything goes right. Would you like that?" Maria simply nodded her head yes.

After that they all headed towards the ring.

* * *

The undertaker was preparing for his match. He was thinking ( i know i should be focused on the match tonight but how could i be? I mean first i think that my girlfriend michelle is cheating on me. Then i find melina after she was assaulted and then a while after that i kissed her. I am going to have to sort everything out and soon.)

Melina said " good luck in your match tonight." The Undertaker said thanks. Then Melina said " after your match tonight we need to talk about the kiss that we had." The Undertaker merely nodded in response. In his mind he was thinking ( well at least i will get some answers. To tell the truth though i actually really enjoyed that kiss and i did not want it to stop.)

Then the undertaker was heading towards the ring for his title defense.

* * *

The world heavyweight championship was up next. (I am going to skip the announcers introduction because right now i think it is unimportant because we all know who is in the match already.)

John Morrison tried to clothsline the undertaker but the undertaker countered with a big boot right to the face. The undertaker quickly went for the Hell's Gate Submisson hold but john Morrison grabbed the ropes and the special guest referee teddy long called for a break. Then as John Morrison was standing on the ring apron the undertaker tried to suplex him back into the ring. John Morrison countered with a thumb right to the eye. Then Morrison did a roll up and the referee made a quick count but the undertaker kicked out at two.

Then as soon as the undertaker was back to his feet he was on the offensive. He irished whipped morrison into the turnbuckle. Then after he did that he set up morrison for the last ride. Then, joey mercury grabbed the leg of the undertaker. Then john morrison recovered and did a low blow while mercury was distracting the undertaker. Then John Morrison went for a cover.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Undertaker barely managed to kick out that time. He was thinking (Melina was right. This is a screwjob right now.)As he was thinking that John Morrison went for another closeline but the undertaker grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him and then the Undertaker went for the cover but Joey Mercury pulled him out to the outside of the ring.

Then, after that joey mercury tried to suplex the undertaker but the undertaker chokeslammed him for his interference. After that the undertaker got back in the ring. John Morrison recovered from the chokeslam while the undertaker was on the outside of the ring. He went to the top turnbuckle. When he saw the undertaker get back in the ring he attempted a crossbody but was caught in mid air. The Undertaker attempted to tombstone Morrison but Joey mercury chop blocked him from behind while Morrison went outside of the ring to get a weapon, the Undertaker's World heavyweight Championship belt to be exact.

He would never get to use the weapon because as soon as he got back in the ring with the weapon Stephanie Mcmahon's entrance music played throughout the arena. When Stephanie was at the top of the ramp she said "i have seen more than enough. I am disgusted with the way that you, teddy long are running things and i can not allow the crap you pull to continue any longer. So I guess what i am trying to say is :You're Fired. The changes do not stop there. The match must have a winner but to continue the match we need a new referee. So the new Special Guest Referee for this match will be my husband and the new general manager of smackdown,Eric Bischoff."

Once she was done talking Eric Bischoff made his way to the ring with fans cheering for him. Once he got in the ring the match continued. John Morrison still tried to use the title belt as a weapon but Bischoff took it away. Then Morrison started yelling at Eric Bischoff. Once Morrison turned back around the undertaker was back on his feet and he tombstoned Morrison. Everybody in the arena was cheering as he went for the cover. Eric Bischoff started counting the pinfall 1 2 he never got to finish the count because Joey Mercury pulled him to the outside of the ring.

Now Eric Bischoff was not going to tolerate it. He Punched Mercury right in the face as hard as he could before getting back into the ring. Eric Bischoff started the count but John Morrison was able to kick out at two. The Undertaker attempted another tombstone piledriver but maria distracted the referee.

Eric Bischoff was busy dealing with Maria Until Melina came down the ramp and threw her off of the ring apron. Once Maria got back to her feet she was speared into the steel ring steps.

End of Chapter. Read/Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

During the Confusion Morrison was able to escape the tombstone piledriver. He was thinking (what do i do now? The Plan is ruined. Teddy has been fired. Joey mercury is out cold. Maria,well when she gets back up to her feet i doubt that she will be any help.)

So John Morrison went for a superkick on the Undertaker. The Undertaker grabbed Morrison's foot and did an ankle lock. Morrison got to the ropes just in time. Then John Morrison attempted to spear the undertaker but the undertaker got out of the way and John Morrison ran into the ring post.

After that the Undertaker Nailed Morrison with the last ride. He went for the cover and Bischoff started to count. Joey Mercury pulled Bischoff out of the ring again. This time Eric Bischoff hit Joey Mercury with the world heavyweight championship belt. That just knocked Mercury unconcious.

Then Once Eric Bischoff got back in the ring he started to count again. John Morrison somehow managed to kick out at two. The match was wearing John Morrison out. He had about enough energy left for one last move. He attempted to DDT the Undertaker. The Undertaker reversed it into a tombstone piledriver. This time Eric Bischoff was finally able to make the three count.

* * *

After the match was over the ring announcer said " your winner and still the world heavyweight champion, the Undertaker." Once the ring announcer said that all of the fans started cheering.

The commentators said " that was an impressive victory. John Morrison seemed to have the advantage at first but you never underestimate the world champion." The other commentator said " You make a good point but i have to wonder if teddy long did not get fired would the undertaker still be champion? John Morrison gave it everything that he possibly had and used every advantage he could but in the end it just was not enough."

The first commentator responded by saying " well no matter how you look at it you have to realize one thing. Eric Bischoff was definitely one of the deciding factors in this world championship match. He stopped Morrison from using the title belt as a weapon and when joey Mercury put his hands on bischoff for the second time he hit Mercury with the title belt. Also, you can not forget about melina she was probably the wild card in all of this.

After they said all of that smackdown finally went off of the air.

* * *

About twenty minutes after smackdown went off of the air the Undertaker and Melina were headed towards the parking lot. They were getting ready to leave when the undertaker said " i forgot something in my locker room. I will be right back."

Once the Undertaker got what he needed to get he headed back to the parking lot. He stopped when heard a familiar voice. "You know Michelle your boyfriend beat me up pretty bad tonight."

Michelle said " you brought part of that on yourself. Imagine what he would do if he finds out about us Mercury." Joey mercury said " I do not even want to think about it."  
Then Michelle said "well i could help you ease the pain you feel now."

After Michelle said that she kissed him on the lips.

Now the Undertaker was pissed off. He was thinking (i can not believe it the nerve of that girl. She is nothing but a two timing whore.) Then the Undertaker just walked back towards the parking lot.

* * *

Once the Undertaker got back to the parking lot Melina noticed the look on his face. The dangerous diva asked "what's wrong?" The Undertaker said " i just saw my girlfriend Michelle Mccool kissing Joey Mercury.

Melina was feeling a combination of sadness, anger, and as strange as it was, a little bit of happiness. The reason for the sadness was that the undertaker was helping her get over it and suddenly this happens to him. The reason for the anger was because she was friends with Michelle and thought that Michelle was a good person. The reason for her hapiness was that the dangerous diva always had a crush on the Undertaker. Melina was thinking (even though i have a chance with the undertaker because of michelle, michelle mccool had better start watching her back twice as much because now not only am i going to go after her womens championship, i am also going to teach her a lesson that she won't ever forget.

End of chapter read/review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

First i would like to thank all of the people who to took the time to review my story so in this chapter the taker and melina romance. Also, at the end of the last chapter did anyone notice melina becoming possessive/protective when it comes to the Undertaker?

* * *

While Michelle Mccool was kissing Joey Mercury she noticed someone was heading towards the parking lot. Once she realized who that person was she was thinking (damn it. I can't believe that we were caught. Now i have to convince taker that is was all a big mistake.)

* * *

As Melina and the Undertaker were driving towards the hotel Melina was thinking (i can't belive that michelle would do something like that. She is not going to get away with it.)

Then after about twenty minutes they got to the they got inside the room they just talked about random stuff until a certain subject came up. Melina asked " can i ask you something?"

The Undertaker said " of course." Melina said " what did that kiss mean to you?" The Undertaker thought about it for a minute before he said " to be perfectly honest with you i really liked it and i really didn't want it to stop." Then the Undertaker said "what did that kiss mean to you?" Melina said " to me the kiss meant that i really feel something when i am with you."

Then the dangerous diva said " there is something that i want to tell you." The Undertaker asked " what do you want to tell me?" Melina said " i want to tell you that i really like you. I always wanted to tell you but i was scared to."

When the undertaker did not respond she was dissapointed. She was about to walk away when he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Melina was truly shocked at this point but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that until they had to part for air.(at this point melina was sitting in his lap) Then Melina said "it has been a long day, I am going to go get a shower." Then after a quick kiss she went off to get a shower.

While Melina was in the shower the Undertaker was thinking (i really like Melina but even i don't know the answer to how much i like her.) Oddly enough, as soon as the thought left his mind he got a text message from michelle mccool saying that she was sorry that it happened. The Undertaker thought (this is a load of bullshit. That is all that the text message is.)

* * *

As Melina was in the shower she was thinking ( I can't believe that he really likes me but i have to wonder if i could actually be falling in love with him.)

End of chapter read/review


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Now on with the story!

* * *

That thought about loving the Undertaker kept running through her mind until she finished her shower. Then after she got changed she got out of the bathroom and saw the expression on the face on the undertaker. She asked him what was wrong.

Then he told her about the text. Melina said "she has some nerve." The Undertaker said " that's exactly what i was thinking. The only problem is that she is not just going to give up so easily. That is the only thing that worries me right now."

Melina was thinking (she can try all she wants. She isn't going to succeed. I won't let her.) After that thought left her mind she said " there is something that still really scares me though." The Undertaker said "what is it?"

The dangerous diva said " the thing that scares me is that John Morrison won't give up." The Undertaker asked "so you're worried he might try to assault you again?" The dangerous diva merely nodded in response. After that she just started to break down crying.

The Undertaker pulled her into his arms and said " he is not going to hurt you ever again." Then Melina said " how do you know?" The Undertaker said " i know because i won't let him." The dangerous diva asked " do you really mean it?" After the Undertaker said yes she just latched onto him and started crying some more. Then after a while she stopped crying.

Then as the Undertaker was about to let go of Melina and head off to bed Melina said " i don't think i can be alone and get sleep after what has happened." So as soon as she said that they both went off to bed together. As soon as they were in bed Melina snuggled up to him before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning Melina woke up in the arms of the Undertaker. Soon after that the Undertaker woke up. After the Undertaker woke up he said "so Melina how are you feeling?" The dangerous diva said " I feel a lot better than i did yesterday."

After they finished talking Melina's cell phone rang. It was Eric Bischoff who was calling her. Eric said " Melina, is this a bad time?" The dangerous diva said "no what's up?"

Eric Bischoff said " I wanted to tell all the superstars that because of the orders of the wwe chairman Smackdown is going to be in Los Angeles, California for the next two months. Also, once you get to the arena in Los Angeles I want to see you and the Undertaker in my office so we can talk about your new storyline."

Then after she hung up the phone she said " Eric Bischoff said that smackdown is going to be in Los Angeles, California for the next two months. He also said that once we get to the arena we are supposed to go to his office to talk about a new storyline."

* * *

" Damn it" is what Michelle Mccool said. She is pissed that the Undertaker never responded to the text message that she sent him last night. She was thinking (well since i didn't get a text back from him there is only one option left. I am simply just going to have to talk to him face to face. It will be easy enough since smackdown is going to be in Los Angeles for the next two months.)

Then she thought ( this might not even need to take two months since i know what hotel he is staying at.) Then Michelle got in her car and headed to the hotel that the Undertaker is staying at.

* * *

As The Undertaker and Melina were preparing to leave Melina got a call. After she hung up the phone she was in a bad mood. The Undertaker said "what's wrong?" Melina said "I just got a call from my sister Ashley. She's going to be Smackdown's newest diva."

The Undertaker said " you shouldn't really worry about it. You're the better wrestler and you're the hottest diva on the roster." The dangerous diva said " thanks but it isn't as worrying as it is infuriating. Before I came to the wwe she made my life a living hell and now she gets another chance at it. Not to mention the fact that she has ruined my relationships before and i just don't want it to happen again."

The Undertaker said "well if she tries anything this time she isn't going to get away with it. It seems to me that the only reason your sister does that is because she is just jealous."

The dangerous diva said " do you really think that?" The deadman said " of course i really think that. I mean there is a lot to be jealous of." Then Melina kissed him on the lips and said "thanks. I needed to hear that. You always know how to make me feel better."

The Undertaker said "anytime."

* * *

John Morrison woke up in a foul mood. He lost the world title match and ironically Melina was one of the reasons why. Then he thought (there is no way in hell that she is going to get away with it. The next chance i get i am going to teach Melina a lesson that she will never forget.) Then after that thought left his mind Maria woke up.

Oddly enough, as soon as Maria woke up she got a call on her cellphone. It was Eric Bischoff telling her about where smackdown is going to be and that on smackdown she will go one on one with Melina where the winner will get a title match against the women's champion, Michelle Mccool.

Then she thought ( well it looks like i will get to finish what i started and get a title match at the same time.)

End of chapter read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I am thankful for all the reviews i have got so far. Now in this chapter my OC ashley will make an apperance and there is a whole lot more but what's the fun in ruining the Surprise. Now on with the story.

* * *

As Melina and the Undertaker were walking towards the parking lot a question was on Melina's mind until she finally decided to ask it. She said " Does Michelle know what hotel you are staying at?" The Undertaker said " i think she does. Why do you ask?"

The dangerous diva said " i ask that because since she isn't the type of person to just give up i was wondering if she would come here." The Undertaker was thinking (shit, i did not even think of that.) The Undertaker said " I didn't think about it but you're right. She could come here."

Then Melina said " we should probably get out of here before she shows up." The Undertaker said "you're right. We should get out of here."

* * *

(in the office of Eric Bischoff)

The newest smackdown diva Ashley was sitting in front of Eric's desk. Eric said " Welcome to Smackdown. Now that were done with the formalities i called you here to tell you about your first storyline. It is going to involve you and your sister Melina."

Ashley said " is there anything else that i shoud know?" Eric Bischoff said " come back in a tomorrow to find out more. I really think it will be best to talk about the storyline once everyone involved in it gets here."

* * *

Then after the Undertaker and Melina were getting in the car to go to the airport. Once they started driving out of the parking lot they noticed that Michelle had just pulled into the parking lot. They both thought (two seconds too late Michelle.)

Then after a couple of hours they finally arrived in Los Angeles, California. Then about an hour later they were in there room at the hotel when Melina got another call. It was Eric Bischoff calling again. Eric Said " I need to see you two in my office tomorrow to discuss the new storyline." Then Eric Bischoff hung up. Then the dangerous diva said " we have to be in Eric's office tomorrow to find out about the new storyline."

The Undertaker said " Now i am going to be wondering what the storyline is until tomorrow. Melina said " I know what you mean." Then Melina asked " what time is it?" The Undertaker said "its 1:00 now. So how are we going to spend the rest of the day?" The dangerous diva said " I need your help with something." Then the deadman asked " what is it?" Melina said " well i found out from Eric Bischoff that i have a match with Maria and the winner gets a title shot against the women's champion and i was wondering if you could help me get ready."

This is going to be a two part chapter so read/ review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far. If anyone is wondering what Ashley looks like she looks like Melina except she has blonde hair. Now on with the story.

* * *

As soon as Melina asked that the Undertaker said " i will help you get ready for your match against Maria." Then after that Melina and the Undertaker went to the gym. The training lasted a couple of hours and Melina learned a couple of submission holds including Hell's Gate and The Sharpshooter. She also learned about how to do a piledriver, a sto, and a buzzsaw kick."

After the training was done Melina said " I think i'm ready to face Maria on friday." The Undertaker said " you're definitely going to win this friday." Melina said " you really think so?" The Undertaker said "of course. You are the only diva who takes training seriously and you're the only diva who constantly works at improving to prove that you are the best."

Melina blushed at his compliment before she said "thanks for helping me train. No one , not even my own family has helped me to train. They were always helping my sister Ashley train, always telling her that she is the best, and how she is so much better than every other female wrestler including me."

After the dangerous diva had said that she bursted into tears. The Undertaker pulled her into his arms as she cried. After a while she stopped crying and was starting to feel good until she heard a voice say " the only reason that they were doing those things was because i am the best."

Melina said " i know that voice." Then she turned around and saw her sister. Melina whispered in the undertaker's ear " can you wait outside for me? There is something i need to say to my sister and i need to do it alone." The Undertaker nodded his head but he was thinking ( i don't know if walking away was such a good idea.)

* * *

As soon as the deadman was outside Melina said " what in the hell are you doing here?" Ashley said " what, no hello? I thought we were friends." The dangerous diva said " You and i have never been friends and you know that. So i will ask you once again: What in the hell are you doing here?"

Ashley rudely said " i'm training. What the hell does it look like i'm doing?" Melina was getting angry but she only said " just answer the damn question." Ashley said "fine. I am here to make money and win." Then Ashley asked " Who was that guy your boyfriend or something?" The dangerous diva said " That's none of your business." Ashley said " then I guess you wouldn't mind if i went out with him."

Melina threw her sister against the wall and she picked her up by her hair and said " stay away from my boyfriend." Then she let go of her sister and was about to walk away but Ashley said " I can't believe any guy would be desperate enough to date a slut like you."

End of chapter. Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

First, I am really enjoying writing this fanfic and plan on continuing it for quite some time. Next, i would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I hope that you continue to do so now on with the story.

* * *

Melina walked over to her sister Ashley, who had a smirk on her face. Ashley said " what's wrong? Was that a slap in the face?" Melina said " no but this is" and then she slapped Ashley hard across the face. Then Melina said " stay away from my boyfriend or else."

Then she walked outside. The deadman asked " What is wrong?" Melina said " something my sister said." They the headed back to the hotel without anyone saying another word.

Then once they got back to their hotel room Melina broke down crying. The Undertaker pulled her into his arms as she cried. Then he asked her " what did your sister say?" Melina told him everything that her sister said and then she started crying more. The Undertaker was rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down but when that didn't do anything he said " don't listen to what your sister says. You aren't a slut. You're the most beautiful diva on the roster."

Melina , with tears in her eyes asked " Do you really mean that?" The Undertaker said " of course i do. I have always said what i mean. You are really beautiful and i am lucky to have in you in my life."

After hearing that the dangerous diva let all the tears out. Then after a while she stopped crying. So the Undertaker tried to let go of her but she fell asleep.

* * *

Michelle Mccool was pissed. She had tracked the deadman down but he got away with just minutes to spare. This time she tracked him down and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She was going to wait until morning to confront him since it was too late tonight anyway.

Michelle was thinking (you aren't going to get away from me this time.)

* * *

The next morning Melina woke up in the arms of the Undertaker. She was about to thank him for being there for her last night but then she noticed that he was still asleep. Then Melina heard someone knocking on the door. So she kissed the deadman on the lips to thank him for last night and then she went to answer the door. Once she saw who it was Melina was angry.

She was angry because it was Michelle Mccool who was at the door. Melina decided that Michelle wasn't going to get in the room.

Michelle said " what are you doing here?" Melina said " i could ask you the same question." Michelle said " i want to talk to him." The dangerous diva said " not going to happen. First of all he is still asleep and second he doesn't even want to look at you after what you did."

Michelle said " one way or another i am going to talk with him. Then we'll get back together and there is nothing you can do about it." Melina slapped Michelle and said " that is never going to happen."

Then Melina went back in the room and waited for the Undertaker to wake up.

End of Chapter Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Now on with the story.

* * *

The deadman woke up about ten minutes later. Melina said " good morning." The Undertaker said " good morning to you to. Who was at the door?" Melina bit her lip before she said " it was Michelle."

The Undertaker said " what did she want?" The dangerous diva answered by saying " she wanted to talk to you about what she did. I got her to leave after a couple of minutes." The deadman said " thanks for getting her to leave."

Melina said "don't mention it. It was the least i could do after all you have done for me." Then there was nothing but an awkward silence between them. After five minutes or so Melina decided to break the silence by saying " so what are we doing today?" Before he could answer Melina's phone rang.

After she hung up she said " Bischoff wants to meet us at the gym."

* * *

Eric Bischoff was already at the gym. He was absolutely terrified because he opened the door to his office this morning and found that his office had been completely and utterly destroyed.

That is not what terrified him. He was scared because when he looked at the wall in his office someone wrote "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID." Then there was the fact that he has been receiving threats ever since that world title match that he refereed.

He also had the feeling that he was being followed. He didn't have any proof that he was being followed but since the gym was perfectly quiet he could hear two voices in a low whisper say " you're gonna pay. You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay."

* * *

Then when Melina and The Undertaker got to the gym they started talking with Bischoff. Eric said " you're wondering why i asked you both to meet me here instead of my office right?"

The Undertaker and Melina both said "yeah we are." Then Eric said " well i was going to ask you to meet me at my office but when i got there this morning my office was pretty much destroyed." Then he said "some one wrote "you're gonna pay for what you did."

Melina and the Undertaker both said " it is probably Morrison, Mercury, and Maria who did it." Eric Bischoff said " i will ask them. Speaking of Maria, your match with her has been changed." Melina said "how was it changed." Bischoff said " Mr. McMahon changed the match to a bra and panties match so even if you don't like the match there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Melina asked " why did he change it to a bra and panties match?" Eric said " when he told me about the change in the match he said that he was disgusted with Maria's actions lately and said that he wanted her embarassed in front of the entire WWE universe."

The dangerous diva said " it makes sense. I mean i don't like competing in a match like that but if you want to embarrass a diva then a bra and panties match would definitley fit the bill."

Then Eric turned to the Undertaker and said " he also told me about putting you in a new storyline. All i know right now is that the storyline involves you turning heel and then teaming up with Melina."

After that was said all three of them heard someone say " you forget that you have to make it to the match first." Then the person who said it, John Morrison came out from where he was hiding.

Then without warning he punched Bischoff in the face and then he grabbed Melina by the throat. However he quickly learned that was a bad idea because she kicked him in the groin. After that all three of them started to beat him up until he ran away. Then Eric said " they need to be taught a lesson. So on Friday Undertaker your going to go one on one with Joey Mercury."

The deadman asked "why mercury?" Eric answered by saying "you will face him at the next pay per view in a no disqualification match. Also, if you face him on friday then he will probably bring some reinforcements with him." Then he turned to Melina and said " at the next pay per view you have a match against your sister Ashley. I heard that she was going to be at ringside for your match." Melina said " if she gets in the way then she won't even make it to the pay per view." Then the deadman said " shouldn't Morrison have an opponent on friday?" Bischoff said " he already has an opponent. Also, if you want to beat up Morrison before the pay per view then you should get involved in his no disqualification match on friday."

Then after Melina and the Undertaker left Eric said " i am going to be the one facing him on friday."

* * *

John Morrison was furious. His attack failed and now he is probably going to be paying the price for a long time. Then he saw Maria and she said " are you okay?" Morrison said " i have been through worse. I heard that your match with Melina has been changed to a bra and panties match."

Then they heard someone say " so you're the one who is facing my sister on friday." Maria said " who are you?" That person said " i am her sister Ashley." Maria said " what do you want?" Ashley said " i came to help. I have a proposition for you i will be in your corner on friday if you are in mine when i face Melina at the next pay per view." Maria said " you got a deal." Then all three of them went back to the hotel to make plans for friday and the next pay per view.

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Melina said "who do you think Morrison is facing friday?" The deadman said "knowing Bischoff, Morrison will face someone that no one is expecting." Melina said "if that is the case then he will probably face Bischoff himself."

Undertaker said " what makes you say that?" Melina said " he encouraged you to get involved in the no holds barred match while other superstars wouldn't even ask you to get involved." The deadman said " i hope he knows what he is doing." The dangerous diva said "so do i. If it is Eric who is facing Morrison i would take him up on that offer to get involved in the match."

* * *

Eric Bischoff was at the hotel room he was staying at with his wife Stephanie. As soon as he told her about the no disqualification match she flipped out. She said " are you Crazy? You could get hurt."

Eric said " I am not crazy. If i don't compete in the match then Morrison will keep coming after me." Stephanie said " i see there is no way that i can talk you out of this. Do you have a plan?" He said " i have a plan. I asked the Undertaker to get involved since it is a no holds barred match. I asked him because he is facing Morrison at the pay per view for the World Heavyweight title. He seemed like he was going to get involved."

After hearing that Stephanie relaxed a bit. She said " just don't do anything crazy."

* * *

Michelle Mccool was at her hotel room thinking of a way to get Melina out of the picture. Then Maria called her. Maria said " you should watch my match with Melina on Friday."

Michelle said " why should i watch your match?" Maria said " because the winner will face you for your womens title." Then Maria hung up. After the phone call a sinister idea formed in Michelle's mind. She was thinking (this is just perfect. All i have to do is make sure Melina wins the match and then during our match i will end her career. This plan can't possibly fail.)

* * *

Melina was on the couch watching a movie with the Undertaker. After what happened today they went to another gym to train. Thankfully there was no more drama that entire day. After the movie was over the Undertaker tried to get up but somehow during the movie Melina positioned herself to the point where her back was against his chest and then she fell asleep. So the Undertaker fell asleep on the couch.

(The Next Day)

Melina woke up with a smile on her face. She was thinking (i feel really great today. Soon i will beat Maria. After that i am going to beat Michelle and take her women's title from her. Then at the pay per view i will beat my sister Ashley.)

The dangerous diva then took a look at the man she loves. She was thinking (i really love him. That is why the stuff that my sister said at the gym bothered me so much. In fact the stuff she said still bothers me. There is no way that i will let my sister steal the man that has stolen my heart. She has done that to me in the past and i won't tolerate it anymore.)

The Undertaker woke up after that thought had left Melina's Mind. After they said there good mornings the Undertaker asked her how she was feeling since she had to face Maria tomorrow.

Melina said " i feel pretty confident. I have won a lot of bra and panties matches before and this match will be another win."

* * *

Stephanie Mcmahon was at the hotel room she shared with her husband when she got a phone call.

(the phone call)

Vince : Stephanie

Stephanie : hey dad what's up?

Vince : I heard about all the matches on Smackdown and i have decided to make the main event for next week already.

Stephanie : So what will the main event match be?

Vince : The main event next week will be a six man tag team match. It will be the team of Ashley, Joey Mercury, and John Morrison taking on the team of Melina, the Undertaker and Eric Bischoff.

(end of the phone call)

Stephanie was shocked that her father would make this match. She is worried that Eric would get seriously hurt during the match and there was a part of her that thought that was the plan behind the match.

Just then her husband walked into the room. He instantly noticed the look on his wife's face. Eric said " what's wrong?" Stephanie said " My dad just told me the main event for next week. It is going to be a six man tag team match. He said that the team of Ashley, Joey Mercury, and John Morrison will take on the team of Melina, the Undertaker, and you."

Eric wasn't that shocked when he heard Vince put him in the match. He knew that there was still some hostility between him and Vince. He just didn't know how much hostility there was still between them. He also had a sneaking suspicion that this is not going to be the last match that Vince will put him in.

* * *

John Morrison was at his hotel room and he was a wreck. He just found out that he had a no disqualification match against a surprise opponent. He wanted to prepare for the match but he couldn't because he did not know what he was up against.

The only thing that made him feel better was that Maria was going up against Melina tomorrow. The fact was Maria had an advantage because Melina's sister Ashley was on there side.

* * *

(the next day - Smackdown - Undertaker's locker room)

Melina was sitting in the Undertaker's lap making out with him before her match. She knew that she could beat Maria. The only thing that is making her worry was the fact that Ashley has been heard from in a while.

That fact scared her because the only time when no one would hear from Ashley was when Ashley was planning something. The only thing that Melina was really sure about was the fact that Ashley was going to make her prescene felt during her match tonight. She knew Ashley was going to try something during there match at the pay per view but she has been preparing for such an occasion.

After a while Melina and the Undertaker broke apart for some much needed oxygen. Then she left the locker room because her match was up next.

* * *

(Match 1 Bra and Panties Match : Melina vs Maria (w/Ashley))

As soon as the bell rung the fight was on. Maria tried to closeline Melina but Melina countered with an sto. Melina then picked Maria up by the hair and gave her a piledriver.

After that Melina ripped of Maria's top revealing her pink bra. Then Melina picked threw her outside the ring. As soon as Melina went to the outside of the ring Ashley snuck up behind her and held her by the waist. Maria quickly got up and noticed that Ashley was holding Melina. She went over to where they were and slapped Melina across the face.

Maria then ripped off Melina's top revealing her black bra. Maria was about to finish her off but Melina kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could. Then Melina grabbed her sister by the hair and gave her a piledriver. After that Melina ripped off her sisters dress revealing her purple bra and thong. Maria tried to spear Melina but Melina got out of the way just in time and Maria ran right into the barricade. Then she threw Maria back into the ring and put her in the Hell's Gate submission hold until Maria passed out.

After that Melina removed Maria's tights and got the win.

However, that victory was short lived because Ashley snuck up on Melina from behind and hit her with an inverted DDT. After that Ashley ripped off Melina's mini skirt revealing her black panties. Ashley wasn't done there. After she knocked Melina out she continued assaulting her until the lights went out.

When the lights came back on Melina was back to her feet and she was pissed off. As soon as Melina saw the person who was behind Ashley she smirked. Melina was slowly walking towards Ashley. Ashley tried running away until she bumped into the person behind her. She didn't even get time to beg for mercy as the Undertaker held her up.

Melina took adavantage of the situation and slapped her across the face. Then the Undertaker gave Ashley an absolute vicious Tombstone Piledriver. After that Melina jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and kissed him with as much intensity and passion as she could muster at the moment. As soon as the kiss ended the lights went out. When the lights came back on the only one left in the ring was Ashley.

* * *

After Melina changed back in the Undertaker's locker room there was a knock at the door. The Undertaker answered it and it was Eric Bischoff. Eric said " that was perfect. When i said you would turn heel and team up with her i never imagined that you would do that. Since i just saw you start to turn heel i figure we might as well continue it throughout the night."

The Undertaker said " how do you want this change to continue?" Eric said " i want you to bring Melina with you to ringside for your match." After this was said Melina came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress. She had heard the entire conversation. Melina said " i will come down to ringside for his match against Mercury."

Then Eric left to go get ready for his match tonight.

* * *

(Match 2 Joey Mercury vs Undertaker (w/Melina))

As soon as the match started the Undertaker went for a chokeslam but Mercury countered with a kick to the gut. Mercury connected with a dropkick on the Undertaker and went for the cover but the deadman kicked out at one. The Undertaker irish whipped Joey Mercury into the ropes and followed up with a big boot. After that the deadman went to cover him but Mercury reversed it into an inside cradle.

The deadman powered out at two. Mercury got to his feet and attempted to superkick the Undertaker but the Undertaker dodged it and the kick hit the referee. After that the Undertaker went for another chokeslam but Joey Mercury turned it into a tornado DDT. He went for the cover but quickly broke it when he realized that the referee was still out like a light.

Melina decided to get involved at this point in the match. As Mercury picked the Undertaker up to finish him off Melina slid in the ring behind Mercury and gave him a low blow. She then slid back out of the ring and tossed the World Heavyweight title into the ring.

The Undertaker was back on his feet and he saw the title in the ring. First he picked up the belt and hit Mercury with it. Then he picked Mercury up and Tombstoned him head first onto the title. It was then that he noticed that the referee was starting to recover. He tossed the title to Melina and went for the cover.

The referee finally regained his senses and started to count.

1

2

3

Just like that the match was over. After it was over Melina entered the ring with the ususal split leg entrance. She handed him his title and kissed him on the lips. After that they walked up the ramp and for the second time that night fans were wondering what's up with the change in the Undertaker.

* * *

As they were walking backstage they bumped into Eric Bischoff. He said " that was perfect. Do you want to go out there a third time?" The Undertaker said " why go out there a third time?"

Eric Bischoff answered by saying " you got a match against him in three weeks and you want some revenge on him." After he said that he walked away to go get ready for his match.

* * *

(Match 3 No Disqualification match : John Morrison vs Eric Bischoff)

John Morrison was in the ring waiting for his opponent. As soon as he saw his opponent he busted up laughing. He couldn't believed that he was worried over someone like Eric Bischoff.

Morrison thought (i don't even need someone watching my back to win this match.)

As soon as the bell rung the fight was on. Eric lunged at Morrison and started punching him mercilessly. He only stopped when Morrison poked him in the eye. John went for a suplex but Eric countered with a low blow.

Bischoff went for the cover but only got a two count. He then picked John Morrison up and gave him a DDT. Once again he went for the cover and once again he only got a two count.

After that he put Morrison in a sleeper hold but Morrison countered with a low blow. He then started to Mercilessly pummel Bischoff until he saw a cut on Eric's forehead. John Morrison grabbed a chair and was about to use it but the lights went out. When they came back on the Undertaker was laying in Bischoff's spot. (Eric was on the outside of the ring) Then Undertaker rose up and gave John Morrison a Tombstone Piledriver. However the Undertaker was not done yet. He gave Morrison another Tombstone Piledriver only this time it was head first onto the steel chair.

After that the deadman helped Bischoff get in the ring. He placed him on top of Morrison. For some reason the crowd was both cheering and booing. The referee started to count the fall.

1

2

3

It was over. When Eric Bischoff realized what had happened he was smirking.

However, that didn't last long because Vince Mcmahon was standing at the top of the entrance ramp with a microphone in his hand.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Everyone was shocked to see Vince standing there with a microphone in his hand. He said " i must say that i am impressed with you Bischoff. After hearing about this match i thought that you were going to lose."

The crowd was booing him like there was no tomorrow. Vince said " Undertaker you are not going to wait until the pay per view to defend your title. You will defend it on Raw against Shawn Michaels."

Then Stephanie Mcmahon was standing at the top of the entrance ramp. She said " that won't be the only title match this monday. You see dad the winner of the divas match tonight gets a title match. So it will be Melina vs Michelle Mccool for the title. That match will be a Last Man Standing Match."

Vince wasn't done making matches just yet. He said " i am going to make another match for next week. On Smackdown next week it will be a six man tag team match. The team of Ashley, Joey Mercury, and John Morrison taking on the team of Melina, the Undertaker and Eric Bischoff and to make things a little more intresting the world heavyweight title will be on the line. Also, if Eric Bischoff gets pinned in that match then the person who pinned him will become the new champion." He was about to leave but then he asked " why were you working together in the first place?"

Eric said " we were working together like a group. Speaking of groups i am going to bring one back. In fact i have there logo on my boots. When the cameras zoomed in on his boots and Vince saw the logo he was speechless. Eric said "that's right Vince. I am bringing back the NwO and this time we will be in control and i was asking the Undertaker to join the NwO."

The Undertaker thought about it a moment before answering. He said " enemies of the Nwo will Rest in Peace."

After that was said Vince ran out of the arena as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

The Undertaker and Melina were back at there hotel room laying in the bed. Melina said " tonight was a good night." The Undertaker said " it was. Next week is going to be better."

Melina asked " why is that?" The Undertaker said " well there is the womens title match for you and then there's my match against Shawn Michaels. So by Friday we will both have a championship."

She said " do you think i will beat Michelle?" The Undertaker said " i know that you will beat Michelle on monday." Melina then snuggled into him before falling asleep. She thought (no one is ever going to steal you away from me.)

* * *

Eric was in his hotel room thinking of a plan. He needs to get a few wrestlers to join the NwO and fast. He knew that the guest host of Raw on Monday has some problems with HBK. Not only that the guest host was a former NwO member.

He decided to call that person.

(the phone conversation)

? : Eric, do you have any idea what time it is?

Eric : I know it is late but i need a favor.

? : What is it?

Eric : I know we haven't spoken much since WCW was purchased but i need you to join the NwO again.

? : I will consider it but if i do decide to join how would i make it known to the world?

Eric : There is a world title match on Monday between Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker. I would like you to be the referee and make sure that the Undertaker retains his belt.

? : So do i act completely biased for the entire match?

Eric : not exactly. I think it would be best to be impartial at first. Then near the end make it known that you're a NwO member for life. If you take my suggestion you would shock a lot of people including Vince Mcmahon.

? : I will see you Monday Bischoff.

(end of the phone conversation)

As Eric was laying in bed he thought (the Nwo is back.)

Stephanie was laying next to her husband and she was a wreck. Now without a doubt in her mind she knew that match was targeted to hurt Bischoff after hearing the stipulation. She decided to slip away from the bed and call her mom, WWE CEO Linda Mcmahon.

(the phone conversation)

Stephanie : MOM!

Linda : Stephanie, what is the matter. You sound worried and scared about something.

Stephanie : I am. Dad has put Eric in a six man tag match for the world title next Friday. Before that he is insulting him and trying to get under his skin. Dad is out of control and i am worried that someone will get hurt if he gets his way.

Linda : Leave everything to me. I will be on Smackdown next Friday and this situation will be under control i promise you that. Until then i would suggest staying away from your father. He is planning on killing the Nwo once and for all. I don't think he will succeed but i would stay away from him until then and on Friday only go near him if you have to.

(end of the phone conversation)

Stephanie crawled back into bed with her husband now that she talked to her Mother. She was more relaxed and ready to fall asleep. She was thinking about what her MoM is going to do.

She decided that wondering isn't going to do any good so she turned out the light and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Undertaker woke up the next morning with a worried expression on his face. He was worried because of his two title matches. Then there was a small part of his mind telling him that this wasn't about a title or the NwO and there was a small part of his mind telling him that this situation could cause someone to get hurt.

As he was thinking this he looked at the dark haired beauty sleeping next to him. He was thinking ( there is no way that i am going to let her get hurt because of this. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to her.)

* * *

Eric and Stephanie both woke up with smirks on there faces. They had really pissed off Vince last Friday and they were looking to embarass him on Monday night Raw. They figured that if the match that Vince made blew up in his face he would start to learn his lesson.

As Stephanie was getting a shower Eric decided that he was going to make two phone calls. The first call is to the person that he talked to last night and the second call is to the Undertaker.

(phone call # 1)

? : What do you want Eric?

Eric : I was going to breakfast and i was wondering if you want to join me?

? : I will see you in half an hour.

Eric : See you then Bret.

(end of phone call # 1)

(phone call # 2)

Undertaker : What is the reason for your call ?

Eric : I was just heading out to breakfast with Stephanie and i was wondering if you and Melina would like to join us.

Undertaker : We should be there in half an hour.

Eric : excellent. I should mention that someone else is joining us.

Undertaker : Who?

Eric : Bret Hart. He is the newest member of the NwO and he is the referee for your title match. Not only that he is the guest host for Monday Night Raw.

* * *

After the Undertaker got off of the phone with Eric Melina woke up. She noticed the look on the Undertaker's face so she asked "what's got you so happy?" The Undertaker said " I just got off of the phone with Eric and i don't have to worry about Shawn on Monday."

The dangerous diva said " why is that?" He said " Bret Hart is in charge of Raw. Not only that he is the referee for my title match and he is the newest member of the NwO. We should get going."

Melina said "why ?" The deadman said " because we are meeting up with Bischoff, Stephanie, and Bret for breakfast in about half an hour from now."

As Melina went to go get a shower and get dressed the Undertaker thought (Monday Night Raw is going to be huge this monday. I just know it.)

* * *

Vince Mcmahon was in his office at WWE headquarters and he was pissed. He had good reason to be. First, Bret Hart was in charge of Raw on Monday. Also, there was the fact that the NwO is returning.

What really pissed him off was his wife Linda, the CEO, was not doing anything about it.

That is why he was in his office today. He wanted to make sure that someone would help stop the NwO. So he called Steve Austin.

(phone call)

Steve : What the hell do you want?

Vince : Listen i need your help?

Steve : What do you need help with?

Vince : I know there is tension between us but i need help getting rid of the NwO.

Steve : So let me get this straight. During my career you screw me more times than i count, now your own family won't help you, and you want me to deal with a group that you were responsible for bringing into the WWE in the first place?

Vince : That's about it. So what do you say?

Steve : I don't care. You started this thing with the NwO you should finish it yourself. I am on Raw this week. Maybe i will help stop the NwO. Maybe i will join the NwO. So for now you can take your offer and shove it up your ass and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so.

* * *

Eric Bischoff and Stephanie were already at the place where they were supposed to be for breakfast. Bret Hart was already supposed to be here but he said he had to pick someone up first.

After five minutes of waiting Melina and the Undertaker showed up. They were sitting down to breakfast and were just to start eating when Bret Hart finally showed up. Eric said " what took you so long?" Bret Hart was about to answer but the person that was standing behind him said " he was picking up the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time."

That voice belonged to the Honky Tonk Man. He said " so what's going on?"

Stephanie answered by saying " my father, Vince Mcmahon is out of control so we are bringing back the NwO." As Stephanie was talking to the Honky Tonk Man Eric was talking to Bret.

He said " i know that it didn't take you all that time just to pick up the Honky Tonk Man. So what were you really doing?"

Bret said " I was talking to the other legend that was going to be on Raw this week. I couldn't get him to come with me but he said that on Monday Vince will pay for being a tax cheat."

After Bret and Eric were done talking Stephanie addressed the entire group.

She said " Monday night Raw is crucial for the NwO. Vince is trying to kill the group quickly by making these matches. Needless to say both title matches need to be won so we can have momentum heading into Judgement Day."

Melina said " what about the womens title match? I mean the NwO is making there presence known during the main event but why wait until then to make an impact?"

Stephanie said " you're right. There is no point in waiting until the main event to make an impact. So your title match against Michelle will now be a Last Man Standing match. Also, since my father was the one who originally made these matches you should watch your backs."

Bret decided to start speaking now. He said " knowing what Vince has done to me and others in the past you need to keep your eyes on the referee in case they decide to try something."

* * *

Linda Mcmahon was at a restaraunt nearby talking to Referee Charles Robinson. She invited him to join her for breakfast because he was the referee for the Women's title match.

Charles automatically knew something was up so he said " why did you want to talk to me?"

Linda said " i wanted to talk about the match you are officiating on Raw. Vince made this match with the intention of destroying the NwO. Knowing that he would try to manipulate every aspect of the match."

Charles Robinson said " so you want me to act impartial?"

Linda said " That is one way of putting it. All i am saying is listen to what both sides say and then make a decision on how to officiate the match. However if you do decide to help the NwO people will start taking notice of you instead of ignoring you."

After they left the Restaraunt Charles was thinking ( What do i do?)

* * *

Who will Steve Austin and Charles Robinson Help? Who is going to walk away with the title belts after Raw? Is this all Vince is going to do to the NwO before Smackdown on friday?

Read and Review to find out.


	23. nWo screws WWE

**Chapter 23**

As everyone was leaving the hotel Stephanie spotted the referee for the womens title match Charles Robinson. Stephanie and Eric both approached him before he had the chance to get away.

Charles said " What do you want?"

Eric said " we want you to join the NwO."

Charles remembered what Linda had just told him so he said " i will think about it."

* * *

Maria was preparing for her match on ECW. Vince told her that if Melina won then she would face Melina in an Extreme rules match for the title. It was odd because as much as Maria hated Melina she wanted her to win the title.

She was also preparing so she didn't get a repeat of friday night. Friday was absolutley horrible and now with the NwO running around things were only going to get harder from here on out.

Maria realized that no matter how things turn out on Monday a war is starting. She realized that the war between the company and the NwO will change everything.

* * *

Ashley was preparing for monday night as well because she was planning on costing her sister the title and then taking the title from Michelle herself. Then she thought about her sister and her boyfriend.

As much as she hates them she decided that if there was a plan that involved breaking them up that she wanted no part in it. There was a reason she ruined her sisters relationships in the past.

Still that doesn't mean she won't ruin her dreams of a title reign

* * *

Tonight was the night of the two title matches. Everyone on both sides were waiting with anticipation. The two sides both realized was a crucial night for the NwO. They needed those titles to gain power in the company.

The leader of the NwO, the Undertaker was waiting in his locker room for Melina. She said that tonight there was going to be a big surprise in store for him tonight and later after Raw. Needless to say the surprise after Raw was what intrigued him the most.

* * *

Melina was waiting for the surprise to come to the arena. He said that he would be by his side once again. She knew all about her boyfriend's career and she knew that this man would want to be here.

After a little bit of time Melina was about to walk away when suddenly a black hearse arrived and was in the parking lot. Once the hearse came to a complete stop a man stepped out.

The man was wearing attire that looked like buisness attire and the black hair on his head was neatly combed. This wide man also carried a certain object with him. He was carrying a small golden urn.

Melina said " its about time you showed up Paul." Paul Bearer said " i would have been here sooner but my son Kane was trying to stop my arrival at every oppurtunity."

The dangerous diva seemed to believe him and the two headed off to the Undertaker's locker room. When they got there they had no time for reunions seeing as the first title match was about to begin.

* * *

(Match 1 Melina w/ the Undertaker & Paul Bearer vs Michelle Mccool w/ Joey Mercury, John Morrison, Maria & Ashley

Last Man Standing Match

WWE Womens Championship Match)

The announcer said " The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match and is for the WWE Womens Championship. First the challenger being accompanied by the Undertaker and Paul Bearer from Hollywood, California Melina."

The trio got a mixed reaction from the crowd when they were coming out to the Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness theme (the slow version). They still doubted Paul Bearer after taker had buried him in concrete after a handicap match against the Dudley Boyz.

The announcer said " Her opponent being accompanied by Joey Mercury, John Morrison, Maria, & Ashley is the WWE Womens Champion Michelle Mccool."

She got nothing but boos from the crowd. The sad fact was that most of the boos were because of the people with her.

The referee took the belt and raised it in the air and after that the match began. However the first thing that the referee did after calling for the bell to start the match was ban Joey Mercury, John Morrison, Maria, & Ashley from ringside.

While Michelle was arguing with Charles Robinson Melina kicked her in the back of the head.

The ref started to count.

1 2 3 4

Michelle got up. She thought that the count was fast but decided not to argue with him. Melina tried to dropkick her but Michelle grabbed her legs and powerbombed her.

Once again the ref started to count.

1

2

The dangerous diva sat up. She wasn't going to be beaten so easily. However tonight's match wasn't about domination. The plan was to screw Vince's team over and so far it has been working.

Melina then rolled out of the ring with Michelle following her. Then Paul Bearer took ashes from the urn and threw them into the eyes of Michelle Mccool.

After Michelle was blinded the Undertaker chokeslammed her.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

Michelle barely managed to sit up. Melina came charging at her but Michelle grabbed her by the throat. Suddenly Maryse came down the ramp and gave Michelle a DDT.

However the pain wasn't over yet. They threw Michelle back in the ring and the Undertaker held her. Paul Bearer gave the ref the urn and the crowd was watching in shock as he nailed Michelle with it before taking off his shirt only to reveal an nWo shirt underneath.

12345678910. Just like that it was over.

The announcer said " here is your winner and the new WWE Womens Champion Melina." The Undertaker said " Shawn i know your watching this. What happened to her will pale in comparison to the beating you will recieve at my hands tonight."

* * *

As they were walking backstage HBK confronted them. He was about to fight Undertaker but then the guest host Bret Hart came out and said " Shawn if you lay a hand on any member of the nWo before your title match tonight you will be fired."

Bret then left to get a referee shirt. He was going to be in the main event tonight and he owed HBK some well desered payback.

* * *

(Match 2 Shawn Michaels vs Undertaker W/ Paul Bearer, Melina, Charles Robinson, and Maryse

World Heavyweight Championship Match

Special Guest Referee : Bret Hart)

The announcer said " The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first the Special Guest Referee Bret Hart.

Bret Hart had come out to a standing ovation. Truth be told the ovation almost makes him regret what he is about to do.

Soon all the introductions were finished and the match began. HBK tried for Sweet Chin Music early but got choke slammed for the efforts. Taker covered him.

1 2

HBK kicked out. You could literally see the frustration in the eyes of the referee. Luckily the deadman wasn't losing his temper so quickly. He tossed Shawn out of the ring.

The nWo were about to attack him when HBK nailed Charles Robinson with Sweet Chin Music. Maryse, Melina and Paul Bearer were checking on him as HBK got back in the ring but Maryse seemed to be the most concerned.

The Undertaker then tryed to hit him with a delayed vertical suplex but HBK countered with a neckbreaker and went for the cover. Bret Hart didn't count and HBK nailed him with Sweet Chin Music. As the Undertaker got up he was nailed with the same move.

Then from out of nowhere Steve Austin, Irs, and the Honky Tonk Man came to the ring. As the Honky Tonk Man was trying to help Bret Irs and Steve got into the ring. Irs hit HBK with the briefcase and then Stone Cold hit him with a Stunner. Honky tonk Man revived the ref before he to got out of the ring.

The Undertaker noticed this and instead of covering him he locked HBK in the sharpshooter. Bret didn't waste time and rung the bell.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


End file.
